1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to nut or legume shelling and separating device and more particularly to a nut or legume shelling and separating device having an adjusting means in order to accommodate any type nut or legume.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has long been recognized that there is a multiplicity of devices that will shell a nut or legume. Some devices even include a means of separating the meat from the shell of the nut. Such an apparatus is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 2,220,320 issued to Dragon. The shelling for the nuts in the Dragon patent consists of a drum, which is located in a hollow casing. The nut passes through the gap between the drum and hollow casing to permit for pressure to be applied to the nut. This gap can be altered. An inner drum and an outer drum aid in the separation of the meat from the shell of the nut. Each drum includes a plurality of apertures, wherein the diameters of the apertures of the outer drum is larger than the diameters of the apertures of the inner drum. This is to provide for the shells and meat of the nut to be shifted through the drums.
A problem with Dragons apparatus is that though the gap may be adjusted, the apertures in the drum may not be adjusted. This limits the nuts which can be shelled and separated. A second problem with Dragons apparatus is that by using a pressure roller to crack the nuts, the meat of the nut may be harmed, crushed, and broken prior to the separation process.
A second apparatus is disclosed in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,515,076 issued to Reznik. This apparatus discloses a shelling and separating apparatus which utilizes air to propel the nuts for shelling and separating. The apparatus consists a tube which is located between an air blower and a chamber. In this apparatus, the nut travels through the tube to the impact chamber via air. The nuts come into contact with an impact means which is located inside the chamber. Once the shells are separated from the meat of the nut, the lighter shells are directed to the a second chamber, while the meat, will slide to a third chamber.
A problem with Rezniks apparatus is that the size nut is limited to the size of tube that is used. If the tube were to be alter, the apparatus would have to be disassemble. This causes for the alteration to be tedious and frustrating. A second problem with the apparatus disclosed by Reznik resides in that the nuts are signally transferred to the chamber. This provides for shelling and separating apparatus to be extremely time consuming.
What is needed is a shelling and separating apparatus that will efficiently shell and separate any size nut or legume.